Meu Doce Amor
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Os deuses decidem dar uma segunda chance a Severo Snape, será que ele aceitará?


**Disclaimer: Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling,Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.**

* * *

_- Lílian você sabe que eu não gosto de surpresa – Severo resmungou de olhos vendados sem saber para aonde ia, deixando-se guiar pela amiga.._

_- Ihhh Sevvie, deixe de ser reclamão! - a garota o repreendeu._

_- Lílian o terreno aqui está cheio de pedras e se eu caiii..._

- Severo, Severo.

Alguém o chamava e o sacudia de leve, mas ele não tinha força para poder sequer mover suas pálpebras. Parecia que um trator havia atropelado-o. Com esforço abriu os olhos, devagar, um de cada vez. E o borrão claro aos poucos foi tomando forma, curva, cabelos ruivos, pele branca, sardas e olhos verdes.

- Está na hora da sua janta.

Seria outro sonho?

- Tenha cuidado você ainda não está curado por completo do acidente.

- Li...Lílian? – ele conseguiu balbuciar com sua voz gutural ao tocar na mão dela.

- Sim, sou eu, a própria, sua esposa, lembra? - ela brincou.

A descrença dele estava cintilando em suas íris, percorrendo seu corpo, indo até sua mão que tateava a pele da mulher.

- Severo? O que foi? - ela o olhou sem compreender o que se passava por trás daqueles arregalados olhos negros.

Ele não falava, não respondia. Estava num estado de torpor. Levantou rápido e a agarrou num abraço forte, apertado.

- Severo? Severo? Você está me assustando. - Ela disse sem entender o comportamento atípico do esposo.

- Diga-me que não é mentira, que não é um sonho! - ele sussurrou por entre os cabelos vermelhos dela enquanto esmagava-os, inalando o odor fresco da pele sardenta.

- Não, não é um sonho Severo. – Ela desvencilhou-se dele para poder fitá-lo - Mas, do que você está falando? – indagou.

- Por favor, Lílian, não fale nada! Nada! - ele pediu emocionado ao segurá-la pelo rosto – Você não sabe como eu esperei por isso! – a envolveu outra vez num abraço e com um aspirar profundo cada partícula do perfume dela invadiu seu corpo e tudo se tornou rubro, tudo se tornou ele e Lílian. Era um sentimento quente, reconfortante, poderia passar a eternidade assim.

- Gostou Snape?

Uma desconhecida voz horripilante acabou com o momento e o fez abrir os olhos. Estava sozinho. Ele flutuava, não havia chão debaixo de seus pés e um nevoeiro denso o impedia de ver adiante. Olhou de um lado para o outro, só via a si mesmo. Lílian, cama, quarto, casa, tudo havia sumido. Que diabos de lugar era aquele?

- Quem é você? Onde estou?

A voz dele não ecoou no local aparentemente espaçoso, o nevoeiro era tão espesso que impedia sua voz de reverberar. Uma parede de fumaça escura e fétida.

- Você pode ter tudo isso e muito mais.

Severo virou de súbito para trás, outra voz tinha vindo dali.

- Basta você nos dar o que desejamos. - Uma proposta sem rosto.

- QUEM SÃO VOCÊS? - Snape gritou para o vazio.

A resposta veio na figura de três mulheres aladas, com olhos escorrendo sangue e madeixas trançadas de serpentes. Em suas mãos de um lado tochas acesas e do outro chicotes.

- Alecto.

- Megera.

- Tisífone.

As três se apresentaram.

- Também conhecidas como "As Fúrias". - Falaram ao mesmo tempo e uma sonora gargalhada esganiçada e maldosa saiu de suas gargantas.

"As Fúrias?", Severo as olhou desconfiado. "As deusas encarregadas de punir os crimes?", questionou-se.

- Tudo que você viveu nesses últimos instantes pode ser seu para sempre. – Alecto falou saindo da onde estava e aproximando-se do homem.

Severo não se mexeu.

- Podemos realizar seus sonhos. – Continuou, rodeando-o.

O ser tinha o cheiro do Mundo Inferior, o fedor de Hades.

- Mas terá que nos dar algo! - Megera gritou distante. Seus olhos ensanguentados fitavam Severo ameaçadoramente, eram apenas fendas.

- Shhhh... não faça isso com o nosso convidado, maninha. Assim ele vai se assustar. - Tisífone saiu do seu silêncio, repleta de deboche. Acercou-se devagar, suas asas num bater fraco – Conhece-nos?

A tocha da deusa estava quase no rosto de Severo quando ele respondeu:

- Sim.

E o chicote de Tisífone acertou o ar.

- Então não precisamos nos apresentar. - Megera falou alto com sua voz medonha e estridente. As outras duas deram risos.

- O que vocês querem? - Severo perguntou sem demonstrar medo ou qualquer outro sentimento que ele creditava aos fracos.

- A questão aqui não é essa Severo Snape; queremos saber o que você quer? - Tisífone perguntou.

Os olhos de Severo o entregaram.

- Ele está perdido irmã, não saber por qual caminho seguir. – Alecto avisou a Tisífone ao puxá-la para longe do homem.

- Ela, Lílian Evans, pode ser sua, é só pedir! - Megera o instigou.

Severo sabia que tal presente custaria um alto preço que talvez não devesse pagar.

- Vocês não deveriam estar me punido no lugar de estar me oferecendo algo? - ele as indagou.

As três davam voltas em torno dele, as tochas acesas e os chicotes machucando o ar denso.

- Abrimos exceções para seres que tenham algum valor para nós. - Foi Megera quem respondeu.

Surpresa para Severo. Ele tinha valor para aquelas três?

- O que vocês querem em troca? – Ele foi direto.

- Sua alma... - Alecto informou sem embromação.

- Só isso? - Snape questionou sem acreditar no que ouvira.

As três riram escancaradamente.

Severo manteve-se em silêncio, olhando para cada uma delas que passava a sua frente. Era muito pouco o que as deusas estavam pedindo, havia algo escondido que não queriam revelar e ele tinha de descobrir. Fechou os olhos e procurou em sua mente memórias, lembranças que pudessem ajudá-lo a solucionar aquele enigma. Aos poucos imagens que sempre fez questão de sufocar vieram à tona: a morte de Dumbledore, as torturas afligidas, os estupros que cometera, às vezes que arriscara a vida para salvar Harry, as vitórias da Ordem, a prisão de Lúcio e os outros Comensais, a sensação de missão cumprida cada vez que os planos de Voldemort falharam... ele emergiu de dentro do seu ser.

- Não! - disse com as íris de azeviche brilhando de raiva.

As Fúrias pararam e reuniram-se numa fila diante dele.

- Eu dou a minha alma, porém não condenarei a de mais ninguém!

- Ora Severo – Megera falou chegando perto – Você sabe que tudo não passou de manipulação, que foi ludibriado por aquele velho e que foi o amor por ela que o enveredou por esse caminho sujo.

- Isso não me dá o direito de condenar vidas alheias, não mais. Errei uma vez, mas não serei egoísta ao ponto tornar-me cego novamente. – Respondeu decidido.

- Mas, você pode tê-la agora e salvar o futuro. Tudo será modificado. - Alecto insistiu numa voz sedutora.

Um incômodo forte no peito o fez titubear. Caso aceitasse, Lílian estaria com ele e todo seu passado seria modificado. Não se juntaria aos Comensais, não mataria ninguém por causa de uma ideia insana. Medo, arrependimento, desgosto não mais fariam parte da sua história e se o mal insurgisse através de Voldemort não permitiria que ninguém a machucasse. A tentação era forte, porém...

- Meu amor por ela não seria capaz de acabar com ódio nos corações alheios. A guerra aconteceria de uma forma ou de outra e alguém estaria em meu lugar, cumprindo o meu papel. E o meu filho poderia ser o escolhido.

- E você o protegeria, nada de mal aconteceria a eles. – A voz macia e falsamente benevolente de Megera fez o convite tornar-se ainda mais tentador.

Severo sentiu seus dedos formigarem. A felicidade estava tão perto, apenas um sim e Lílian deixaria de ser um sonho para tornar-se real. Uma família, tudo que ele mais queria as deusas estavam oferecendo. O que existia de melhor estava ao seu alcance e ele tinha de escolher se aceitava o "presente" ou se continuava a viver miseravelmente com a missão que Dumbledore lhe dera. Oh, céus!, que difícil decisão a tomar! Vida em família ou a eternidade solitária?

- Não! – ele negou com raiva de si mesmo.

- Tem certeza disso? - Tisífone indagou.

- Absoluta. - Seus pés tocaram o chão e Severo olhou para baixo.

- É a sua decisão final? - num mergulho em meio ao ar Megera estava frente a frente com ele.

A presença daquela deusa a poucos centímetros do seu rosto o fez ver que tomara a melhor decisão, num meneio positivo reiterou o que falara.

- Então, não temos mais o que fazer aqui, siga o caminho e voltará para onde estava. - Tisífone falou com sua voz ainda horripilante, mas menos assustadora.

As três deram às costas a ele e começaram a se afastar, suas asas batendo forte, levando-as para longe.

- Esperem! - Severo gritou ao dar um passo a frente.

As Fúrias pararam e voltaram-se para encará-lo.

- Uma última vez! - Foi o pedido dele, quase uma súplica.

Megera, Alecto e Tisífone entreolharam-se.

Num milésimo de segundo que Severo não pode contar ele estava de volta à cama, abraçado a Lílian.

- Severo, Severo?

Ela o chamava com delicadeza, parecia não querer assustá-lo.

Snape separou-se dela e a observou, sua mão envolveu o rosto delicado.

- Por favor, não fale nada. Apenas fique comigo esta noite.

Lílian estava visivelmente perdida diante do comportamento adverso do marido. O que Severo estava querendo dizer? Porém, o toque carinhoso dele em sua face deixou para trás qualquer questionamento. O beijo calmo, quase uma degustação, atiçou o sexo dela. Sem reservas, Lílian mais uma vez amou e deixou ser amada.

* * *

**N/A: Jeen, espero que você tenha apreciado e aproveitado a leitura. Tentei fazer algo diferente do que estou acostumada no fandon. Já tinha abordado outros universos em algumas fics de mangás/animês que escrevo e dessa vez resolvi trazer para cá. Espero que tenha dado certo aqui. Sorry pelos erros e kissus no kokoro^^****.org/wiki/Er%C3%ADnias**

**N/A²: As Erínias (Fúrias para os romanos – Furiæ ou Diræ) eram personificações da vingança, semelhantes a Nêmesis. Enquanto Nemesis punia os deuses, as Erínias puniam os mortais. Eram Tisífone (Castigo), Megera (Rancor) e Alecto (Interminável).**

**Agradecimentos: Ao pessoal da Comu "Minhas Fanfics Severus Snape" àqueles que sempre deixam reviews.**


End file.
